Goku's Meal
by mussr333
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Chichi, and Goten visit Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks at Capsule Corporation for a few days, and Chichi cooks Goku a big meal. But you can't have your meal and eat it too... Or, in Goku's case, you can't have your meal or eat it at all...


Mussr333: Well, here's another story from me to the world.

Naruto: Shouldn't you be finishing the Boredom saga?

Mussr333: I should be, but I lost interest. Besides, this idea just popped into my head, and I couldn't resist. Wait… You're not from Dragon Ball Z! Why are you here?

Naruto: I'm here because you force me to do your disclaimers for you!

Mussr333: No, that's only on my stories that are for your show. You don't have to do it right now.

Naruto: YES!

Mussr333: But this does mean I have to kick you out.

Naruto: YE- Wait, what?

Mussr333: *Picks up Naruto and throws him out of Mussr333's house* Now, who should I torture with the disclaimer that says I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z, SO DON'T SUE! Hmmmmmmmm… Oh, Gohan! Come here!

Goku's Meal

Goku sat down at the large table. "Wow, this looks good!" He said, looking at the gigantic meal in front of him. "Chichi's really outdone herself this time! Well, time to dig in!" He grabbed a large bowl of ramen form the table, when suddenly-

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADY!" Goku sighed. He wanted the food, but Goten was more important. He used instant transmission to move into one of the Capsule Corporation building's many living rooms, where Goten and Trunks were playing.

"What's wrong, Goten?" Goku asked. As soon as they saw he was there, Trunks and Goten plowed straight into him.

"PLAY WITH US! PLAY WITH US!" They shouted over and over again.

"Guys, I'd love to, but…" Goku cut off when he saw their faces. They both gave him their saddest, most wide-eyed puppy dog faces.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Goku tried to stay strong , but he was slipping. "But… My meal…" Trunks widened his eyes even more, and tear rolled down Goten's cheek. Man, they were too good at this. He looked at the video game they were playing. It _was_ a good one… "Alright, a couple of rounds. But that's it! No more than ten minutes!

*Three Hours Later*

"Seriously, guys, no more!" The three of them had already played over two hundred rounds, and he was getting bored. Plus, he still had that meal to get back to… "Please?" They asked. They tried to use the sad faces on him again, but this time he was ready.

"Goten, if you don't let me go, I'll tell your mother that you've been spending all day in here playing video games rather than in your guest room studying like she told you to. I'll also tell Vegeta that you haven't trained all day, Trunks." Instantly, both of the demi-Saiyans faces paled.

"You wouldn't." Whispered Trunks. Goku smiled. "Oh, I would. Bye boys!" With that, Goku ran back to the dining room, where his meal awaited him. He sat down and smiled. "Now, I can finally – Oh, wait. This meal's gotten cold."

A service robot walked past, and Goku stopped it. "Could you take all of this food and heat it up for me?" The robot nodded, and sent a signal to some other robots to come and help him carry the food. Within a few minutes, Goku had a hot meal in front of him once again. "Finally, I can eat. Now to dig in!"

Goku was just about to start eating, when- "HEY DAD! I NEED SOME HELP! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" Gohan yelled from across the building. Goku sighed. "What now? He used instant transmission to teleport instantly to Gohan and Videl's location.

"What's up, you two?" Gohan smiled and laughed nervously. "Erm, eheh, we need some help with a school project… I need to interview you about my ancestry." Goku frowned. "I'd love to help, but can we do this tomorrow?" His mind was still focused on that meal. "Ah… No." "Well, why not?"

"Because," Chimed in Videl, and for the first time, Goku noticed she seemed angry. Like, really, really angry. "The project is due tomorrow, and even though he had more than THREE MONTHS to do his half, Gohan put it off until the LAST POSSIBLE MINUTE!" Goku sighed. Why, why couldn't he just eat his meal in peace?

*Three Hours Later*

"Ok… that should be good. Thanks, dad!" "Sure son, anything you need." Finally, after three hours, Gohan and Videl's project was finished, and Goku could finally eat his meal. He went back to the dining room to discover that his food had, once again, grown cold. He found another service bot to heat his meal, and in minutes it was ready. But the second he went to sit down- SLAM!

"Kakarot!" Vegeta had flung the dining room door open and stormed in. "Spar, NOW!" He commanded. "But, Vegeta, I-" Goku tried to protest, but Vegeta grabbed him and dragged him to the GR. Goku sighed, and finally gave in. "Alright, but just for ten minutes!

*Ten Minutes and one Destroyed GR Later*

Goku smiled. He and Vegeta had done a lot of damage to the GR in ten minutes, and he thought it was enough. Not only that, but Vegeta had been knocked unconscious, so he thought it might be a good time to leave. He noticed that Gohan and Goten were right near his food, so he just used Instant Transmission to teleport to their location, rather than fly there. When he arrived, he was greeted with a terrible sight.

Gohan and Goten were smiling and patting their stomachs contentedly. And in front of them… A table full of empty plates. "Hey, dad." Said Gohan happily. "You missed a great meal!"

Fin.

Mussr333: Oh, I love torturous and ironic endings… so funny.

Gohan: May I leave now?

Mussr333: No. I'm keeping you around to do the rest of my Dragon Ball Z disclaimers.

Gohan: Aw, I don't wanna!

Mussr333: To be honest, I really don't care.

Gohan: My dad's gonna come and kick your butt!

Mussr333: Gohan, your dad is a character in a Japanese cartoon. I'm not scared of him.

Goku (Super Saiyan Three): You should be. What're you doing with my son?

Mussr333: Ah… About that… Yeah… REVIEW! *Runs off into the distance*

Gohan: He's weird…


End file.
